Favourites
Favourites was written by Sergio Pizzorno and Little Simz and is the 8th track on his solo album The S.L.P. It was released as a single on 14 May 2019. Background Favourites is essentially about a Tinder date gone wrong. "It's a question of identity in the digital age. We flick through all these photos to choose the favourite, go out on a date and move on before it's even ended," Serge told NME. He had been introduced to Little Simz by a mutual friend and wanted to work with her "for ages".Kasabian's Serge Pizzorno tells us about going solo: "These are the extreme sides of my personality" Video The official Favourites video was directed by Aitor Throup and released on 30 May 2019. Lyrics She was my favourite Yeah, she was my favourite Well, she was my favourite And I hope tonight it stays that way But you're on thin ice You're on thin ice You're on cracked ice and on a slippery road Now then, what's your poison? Are you even listening? Sat there with your fish bites and your eye lids flickering Taking photos of your side dish, you're so modern and you're free When I piece this all together, I said "this ain't no life for me" Can't you see? Now I don't know why I swiped it Now I don't know what to do Now I've got to spend my evening sitting here with you There's a discrepancy in the bill, there's a discrepancy in the bill I think I paid too much She was my favourite Yeah, she was my favourite Well, she was my favourite And I hope tonight it stays that way But you're on thin ice You're on thin ice You're on cracked ice and on a slippery road Where do I fit into this, where do I fit into this, where do I fit into this? With all your noise Where do I fit into this, where do I fit into this, where do I fit into this? With all your noise She was in a hot mess He probably wanted to see her in a hot dress His mind is focussed on other things like When is it the time to initiate Got a very big ego and pack of cigarettes Order what you want but it won't be on my cheque She was thinking about the future in her long term mind Sucks cause he's never been a long term guy How the fuck did I just take the wrong turn, I'm stuck This date is a slow burn, I just don't learn Tell me how the scenario doesn’t come with escape plans Need a little back door, she just chat more Bout her dreams ambitions on a deep one Talking bout the world and shit Tell me what you stand for Forcing a connection is a no no Plus you look taller in your profile pic How the fuck did I just take a wrong turn This date is a slow burn, I just don't learn Now I don't know why I swiped it Now I don't know what to do Now I've got to spend my evening talking shit to you They ain't your candles, don't blow me out They're not your candles, it's not your birthday They're not your candles, it's not your birthday, so please don't blow 'em out girl He was my favourite He was my favourite He was my favourite And I hope tonight it stays that way She was my favourite Yeah, she was my favourite Well, she was my favourite And I hope tonight it stays that way But you're on thin ice You're on thin ice You're on thin ice You're on thin ice Thin ice You're on cracked ice and on a slippery road Bring the bill to me References Category:Songs